Reference throughout this specification shall be mainly made to use of the present invention with electrified fences. However, it will be appreciated that the present invention can have application to non-electrified fences as well.
Insulators for wires conducting an electrical current are sometimes manufactured separately from the main support wire, and attached to the support as required.
Security systems employing wall-top fencing are usually installed by attaching insulators to support rods atop the wall.
This process can be labor intensive and time consuming. Further, the insulators and the rods often lack aesthetic appeal.
The aesthetic quality of the insulators is important as wall-top security fencing is commonly employed in the domestic market. Thus, the main support for the insulator and electric fence needs to be configured for both appearance and its ability to support and insulate the fence wires.
The process of erecting both posts and insulators can therefore be time consuming and labor intensive as dedicated supports having aesthetic qualities and providing support can be more difficult to install than basic supports such as reinforcing rods.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.